


Dangerous to Dream

by Freya_drabbles



Category: elsanna - Fandom, icest - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Incest, Sibling Incest, icest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freya_drabbles/pseuds/Freya_drabbles
Summary: Bruni looked at her from behind the rock, surprised and worried. Soon, Nokk appeared in the forest clearing that was now frozen, a few moments later one of the earth giants shook the ground as he approached to see what was happening with the fifth spirit. Everyone had felt the anguish and imbalance in her magic.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 54





	Dangerous to Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble base on the amazing art by Vago-Art: https://vago-art.tumblr.com/post/190365448049/woah-ur-last-post-was-a-doozy-one-last-kiss ... I just wrote what I thought followed that scene.  
> You can find her art here: https://vago-art.tumblr.com/

Bruni looked at her from behind the rock, surprised and worried. Soon, Nokk appeared in the forest clearing that was now covered in frozen spikes, a few moments later one of the earth giants shook the ground as he approached to see what was happening with the fifth spirit. Everyone had felt the anguish and imbalance in her magic.

Elsa was still in the middle of the icy explosion, bent over herself as if trying to contain all the pain that threatened to destroy her heart. The pain had never been so great. With both hands in front of her chest she tried not to fall apart in a thousand pieces. She had prepared for this moment, during those three years she had tried to protect her heart, armour it with a thick layer of ice around it so that this moment, one that she had always feared, would not finish destroying her already broken heart. She had really tried. Every day that passed from Kristoff’s proposal to the present, just a few hours after losing Anna forever, Elsa tried to silence the part of her soul that urged her to listen to her heart and declare her feelings to her sister. But she could never take Anna’s happiness away, she deserved it. And if Elsa herself never achieved that happiness… then she would learn to live with it. Anna was the most important thing to her.

However, there she was, unable to control her powers, with the vision clouded by tears that she couldn’t stop spilling. A broken sob rose to the sky and anguish scattered over the forest like a heavy blanket, dark and bleeding. Bruni was still watching her, the little creature didn’t want to leave her alone. The earth giant that had approached had sat a few meters away from the clearing, as if protecting the space of isolation and bleakness she had created. Nokk was gone.

Her throat burned so much from crying but the tears didn’t stop, she couldn’t contain herself. She had lost all hope that resided within her. She had to let her go. Even if it hurt, like a piece of body was being torn from her, she had to let her be happy. Her knees no longer held her and the ice queen collapsed onto the frozen forest soil. She thought about letting go, as she had done so many times in her years of isolation when only thinking about Anna kept her alive. But that was no more. That hope had vanished the day Kristoff got down on his knees with a ring in his hand, extending it to the only being with the ability to make her happy. Elsa had instantly moved away from the situation, she had removed herself from her. But in a corner of her heart she still had an speck of hope that she could survive the next few years of her life without that important part of her being. Everything had been in vain, the darkness hid the only light she knew, deeper than ever. She had no reason to exist anymore. If this time she let herself go… there was no one who could get her out of so much darkness. Elsa closed her eyes and let the anguish consume her, with no strength to keep fighting, she let it bury her alive.

* * *

Night had fallen and Elsa had not moved from her place. She was still breathing but it was a mere formality, she didn’t know how long it had been since she had reached that forest clearing and she didn’t care. The stars covered the sky, covering her like an immense sea of deep darkness. A single trail of northern lights, in deep violets and lilacs, stretched southward, brighter than ever before. At some point the earth giant had fallen asleep, the rcadence te of his breathing accompanied Elsa’s heartbeat that slowly decreased its frequency. Bruni had come out of hiding and in a noble effort, curled up at her side, he had lit his flames trying to keep her warm, with little success. Elsa closed her eyes again, thinking this was as good a farewell as any other. In the distance, Nokk’s gallop over the water reached her ears, she felt him approach following the reflection of the northern lights over a calm sea. At least he had returned to say goodbye.

* * *

She was still in a dark place, but it was warm. She didn’t dare to open her eyes, _had it finally happened?_ The dull ache and emptiness in her chest told her the contrary, that she was still tied to her feelings, that the loss was still too great for her poor mortal body to bear. She tried to move but was restricted, she was no longer in the forest clearing. Elsa felt a tickle in her neck and dared to open her is eyes a little. A canopy above her. _Was she in a bed?_ She tried to get up but something stopped her, an arm that clung tightly to her chest.

“I won’t let you go… never again” Anna’s torn voice came from her side.

Elsa held her breath, it couldn’t be. Beside her, tightening her hold impossibly hard on her sister, Anna began to cry inconsolably. Her tears finished breaking Elsa’s already devastated heart.

“I can’t live without you, how can you not understand it?”

“Anna, please… let me go… I will only cause you more pain”

“No!” Anna sat up and stood over Elsa, making the blonde look at her. 

“You just have to say it… just one word and I will be yours forever”

“Wha-What are you talking about, Anna?”

“I feel it too, Elsa”

“I don’t know what you mean… I …” Elsa tried to conceal her feelings once again, one last time, for Anna.

“Enough” Anna said in a whisper, but Elsa heard it as loud as a scream. The redhead took Elsa’s face in her hands. “I love you, Elsa. With all of me. You are my True Love and no one, _no one_ , can stand between us”

A sob escaped from the depths of Elsa’s soul. This was too much.

“Look at me, love” Anna urged her, stroking away the tears that ran freely with her thumbs. “Just say it… tell me you love me like I do, end this suffering. Happiness is within our reach”

“Anna, please, ithis can’t be… _we_ can’t be”

“No one will object, they will understand … our love transcends time”

Elsa looked into Anna’s pleading eyes, filled with so much pain, just like hers. _Could she dare to dream?_

Instinctively her arms surrounded her sister, drawing her close. Anna let herself be guided until she melted into an intense and tight hug.

“I love you, Anna. I love you so much that I can’t contain it in my body. I need you more than the air I breathe, living without you would be a torture that I cannot stand, I’d rather die… ”

“Please, don’t even say it, Elsa. I’m here… with you. Loving you as much as the first day, my guiding star ”


End file.
